


Dimitri and the Activity Club

by Blairdiggory



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, activity club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run in between Dimitri and the Activity Club at Isabel's grandfather's dojo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimitri and the Activity Club

The last thing Dimitri Danger wants to do is go to the dojo.  
It’s been, what, a year? Two years? Two years since he’s become a spectral. Since he’d gone haywire. In his opinion, what he’d done had been worse than Isaac’s accident, but at least they’d been able to cover up what he’d done. They don’t need any word of spectral happenings getting out, do they? That’s all they care about.  
In the end, he’d agreed to spy for them in the journalism club, but he stays away from them. He doesn’t need their help or their sympathy. He doesn’t need them to remind him of what becoming a spectral has done to him.   
So it is with great chagrin that he yanks his arm in front of him and knocks on the dojo’s door.  
One of Guerra’s students opens the door. She only opens the door a smidge and glares at him.   
“Who are you, and what do you want?”  
“I’m looking for Isabel or Ed.”  
The young woman closes the door on him, but he can hear her yelling for his classmates to come answer the door.   
Dimitri hears running, then Ed opens the door a crack and looks out. He gives him a big grin and opens the door wide.   
“Heya Dimitri! What brings you here? Come on in!”  
“I’d really rather not.”  
Ed looks back inside, and then back at Dimitri.   
“Um, look, if it’s about… our stuff, then could you please come in? Just to keep everything a secret, you know?”  
Dimitri tenses, then walks inside. He’s only been in the dojo once, and it looks the same. There may be more students this time around, but honestly, he can barely remember, and he doesn’t care enough to remember.   
“Hey, Dimitri!”   
He hears Isabel’s voice, turns to face her, and freezes. Max, Isaac, and Mr. Spender are also in the middle of the dojo floor, aiming spec shots at targets, but they look up when Isabel calls out. Mr. Spender stops shooting and waves.   
“Hello, Dimitri! It’s good to see you again!”  
“Uh, yeah, hi.” Dimitri sort of waves back. Isaac nods at him. Max looks confused and whispers something to Isaac. Presumably asking what Dimitri is doing here. Isaac whispers back, presumably telling Max that Dimitri is a spectral. Isaac must have also mentioned something about Dimitri not wanting to be a spectral or involved with them in any way because the two begin shooting at the targets again without glancing at him. However, Mr. Spender, always the least intuitive about these things, begins walking across the room towards him.   
“Listen,” Dimitri asks Ed quickly. “I just want to know if I could get permission to hitch a ride on the ghost train this weekend. My family’s planning at trip, and I need to get past the barrier.”  
Ed looks at Isabel, who had just joined them, then back at Dimitri.   
“Um, funny thing about that…”  
“What’s up, Dimitri?” Izzy asks.  
“I just need a ride on the ghost train this weekend.”  
Isabel starts a bit, then regains her composure.   
“Oh, man, we totally forgot to tell you.” She turns to Ed. “We totally forgot to tell him.”  
“Tell him what?” Mr. Spender has finally gotten to them.   
“About the ghost train… It’s sort of right there.” Isabel points to where Mina Zarei and Francisco Guerra are talking in hushed whispers.   
“Where?”  
“In the lantern.”  
Dimitri gapes.   
“You mean, it’s a tool now?”  
“Only for… like, a couple of weeks? Or months? See, there was this incident-”  
“You didn’t happen to be involved in it, did you?” Dimitri narrows his eyes at them.   
“Well-”  
“Yeah, I figured. Thanks a lot, guys,” Dimitri says coolly. He turns to go.  
“Wait, Dimitri!” Isabel races to the door first. “It’s not like we meant for this to happen. There were these bad spirits on the train, and we had to-”  
“You HAD to? You guys have to have so much control over everything, don’t you?”  
“Dimitri…”  
“I need to go tell my parents that I have a project or something that I need to work on over the weekend. See you guys around.”  
Dimitri opens the door and leaves. Even though he doesn’t slam the door shut, his quiet anger still penetrates the dojo.  
“He’d understand if he joined the club. We could teach him,” Mr. Spender says. He seems to be reassuring himself, telling himself that he’d done what he could to help Dimitri. Isabel is angry, not only because Dimitri blames them for the ghost train incident, but that Mr. Spender can only seem to think about the club right now. She’ll take out her anger on a target, she thinks, and leaves to join Max and Isaac. Ed is upset that Izzy is upset. He isn’t quite sure how to react since he doesn’t know Dimitri that well, but after what happened when Dimitri became a spectral, he simply hopes the boy can be happy again


End file.
